Can't Fight the Moonlight
| format = | recorded = 1998 | studio = SARM West Coast, The Ashley Neal Room, Royal Tone Studios, The Mastering Lab (Los Angeles) | genre = Pop | length = | label = Curb | writer = Diane Warren | producer = Trevor Horn | prev_title = I Need You | prev_year = 2000 | next_title = But I Do Love You | next_year = 2001 | misc = }} }} "Can't Fight the Moonlight" is a song written by Diane Warren, recorded by singer LeAnn Rimes. It was the theme song of the film Coyote Ugly. Released as a single on August 22, 2000 by Rimes, the song reached the top 20 in every country it charted in, and peaked at number 11 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Internationally, the song topped the charts in eight countries, including New Zealand (2 Weeks), Australia, Ireland and the United Kingdom. "Can't Fight the Moonlight" became Australia's best-selling single of 2001. The song appeared on Rimes's I Need You (2002) compilation album and The Best of LeAnn Rimes (2004) with the Graham Stack Radio Edit of the song (known as the "Latino Mix" internationally) included as a bonus track on the I Need You album as well as on the sequel soundtrack to the film, ''More Music from Coyote Ugly'' (2003). The remix was also included on her Greatest Hits (2003) album as well as on the remix edition of her Best of album. A music video for the song was released in 2000 including clips taken from the Coyote Ugly film with Rimes performing at the "Coyote Ugly" bar. Background Rimes originally auditioned for the 2000 film Coyote Ugly to sing "Can't Fight the Moonlight" at the ending with Piper Perabo but, once Rimes watched some cuts of the film, she decided to provide the singing voice for all the songs sung by Perabo. In the film, the song has a fictional story of being written by main character Violet Sanford, which at the end of the film becomes her big break into the music business after Rimes records it. Rimes later shared with her audience of a 2017 concert that she really wanted “Can’t Fight The Moonlight”, but it was attached to Coyote Ugly. She agreed to sing for Piper Perabo on the movie because she so badly wanted to sing “Can’t Fight The Moonlight”.Coyote Ugly (DVD) Touchstone Pictures. 2000. "Inside the Songs" bonus feature. (this would include "But I Do Love You", as well as two other tracks on the soundtrack). The vocals Rimes provided are altered in their pitch and vocal range in comparison to her natural vocal range; and, the closing scene, wherein she and Perabo's character sing, is effectively her duetting with herself. The song's lyrics were slightly changed for film.Coyote Ugly Chapter 26: "Gut Check": In the film instead of "It'll steal your heart tonight" the line is "It will take you in tonight" in the first verse of the song. "Can't Fight the Moonlight" is a pop song of three minutes and thirty-five seconds. The song was written by American Grammy Award-winning songwriter, Diane Warren and performed by Rimes. The verses are written in the key of E-flat major with the first and second choruses in D-flat minor and the final chorus in D minor. The song is produced by Trevor Horn with executive production by Jerry Bruckheimer, Kathy Nelson and Mike Curb. Orchestral arrangements were done by David Campbell with engineering and mixing done by Steve MacMillan. Additional engineering was done by Tim Weidner, Greg Hunt, Gary Leach and Austin Deptula. According to Warren it is the first song she had written with so many key changes. A review by Billboard praised producer Trevor Horn by stating "Oh-so creatively produced by Trevor Horn with guitars, lush layers of harmony, and a funky albeit delicate hip-hop track (no, really), this easy-flowing midtempo popper is a sassy number, demonstrating that Rimes has crossed the line to adult-leaning lyrics." Release "Can't Fight the Moonlight" was first released on the [[Coyote Ugly (soundtrack)|soundtrack for Coyote Ugly]] on August 1, 2000. It was released in the US on a CD single on August 22, 2000 along with the song, "But I Do Love You" (also included on the soundtrack) as the B-side track. The song was later released on a maxi-single which included several remixes of the song. The song was also included on Rimes's 2002 compilation album, I Need You, with the Graham Stack Radio Edit of the song included as a bonus track. In 2003, the Graham Stack Radio Edit of the song would be included on the ''More Music from Coyote Ugly'' soundtrack on January 28, 2003. and Rimes's Greatest Hits album on November 18, 2003.Greatest Hits references: * * In 2004, the song was included on The Best of LeAnn Rimes,The Best of LeAnn Rimes references: * * while the Graham Stack Radio Edit (known as the "Latino Mix" internationally) was released on the remixed edition. Critical reception Wendy Mitchell of Barnes & Noble.com praised the song calling it "ultra-catchy". Heather Phares of AllMusic considered the song to be a "positively Britney Spearsian power ballad". A review in Billboard about Rimes and the song stated that the song "is by far her most compelling pop offering yet–and one of the more intriguing compositions of late from songwriter superwoman Diane Warren." Commercial performance The song reached the top 20 in every country it charted in. It reached number one in the United Kingdom for one week in November 2000. It also reached number one in Australia in January 2001 and went on to become the highest selling single in Australia of 2001. It went triple platinum in Australia selling over 210,000 copies. In Ireland, it reached number one in November 2000 for two weeks and is currently the 18th best selling single in the history of the Irish charts. In the US, it enjoyed two chart runs on the Billboard Hot 100. On its original chart run in 2000, "Can't Fight the Moonlight" stalled at number 71. It regained interest in late 2001 and 2002 thanks to radio airplay of the Graham Stack remix, and rose up the charts to number 11. In the US, the single is certified gold by the RIAA (which signifies sales of 500,000+ copies). The song spent 42 weeks on the charts and sold 668,000 copies. , it is Rimes's last song to chart in the top 40 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 at number 11. Due to Rimes's previous success in country music, even though this song was not officially released to country radio, it still made it at number 61 on the ''Billboard'' Country Song chart in its first release due to unsolicited airplay as an album cut. It also has had the distinction of taking the longest time to reach the top 40, 29 weeks, until Of Monsters and Men's "Little Talks" took one week more in 2012. The single has sold over 2 million copies worldwide. It sold over 530,000 copies in the United Kingdom as stated by Britain's Official Charts Company. The song was the 12th best seller of 2000 in the UK and the 55th of the 2000 decade.Radio 1 Official Chart of the Decade, as broadcast on BBC Radio 1 on Tuesday December 29, 2009, presented by Nihal Music video A music video for the song was released in 2000 by Touchstone Pictures and directed by David McNally, the director of "Coyote Ugly".At the end of the music video it states © 2000 Touchstone Pictures. The video features Rimes singing at the "Coyote Ugly" bar, and dancing with Izabella Miko and the other girls who worked at the bar in the film. The video also features various scenes taken from the film. The music video was included as a bonus feature on both the theatrical and uncut DVD releases of the film.DVD references: * * Live performances On February 1, 2001, Rimes performed the song on Music in High Places. The performance was later featured on the limited edition bonus DVD included with her Greatest Hits album. On April 10, she performed it live at the 7th Blockbuster Entertainment Awards. On May 9, she performed a "beat box-driven" version of the song live at the 36th Academy of Country Music Awards, being accompanied by bare-chested dancers. Rimes also performed the song on Sessions@AOL. Track listings *'Australian CD single' # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" — 3:35 # "But I Do Love You" — 3:20 # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Graham Stack Radio Edit) — 3:35 # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Thunderpuss Club Mix) — 8:46 # "Can't Fight The Moonlight" (Sharp Club Vocal Mix) — 7:35 # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Almighty Mix) — 7:52 *'European CD single' # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" — 3:35 # "But I Do Love You" — 3:20 # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Graham Stack Radio Edit) — 3:35 * European CD maxi single # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Latino Mix) — 3:32 # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Thunderpuss Club Mix) — 8:45 # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Almighty Radio Edit) — 3:58 # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Sharp Radio Edit) — 3:38 * European 12" maxi - Promo # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Latino Mix) — 3:32 # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Almighty Mix) — 7:52 # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Sharp Radio Edit) — 3:38 # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Original Version) — 3:36 * Japanese 12" maxi - Promo # "Can't Fight the Moonlight (Graham Stack Radio Edit) — 3:35 # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Original Version) — 3:35 # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Thunderpuss Radio Edit) — 3:36 # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Almighty Mix) — 7:52 * US CD/Cassette tape single # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" — 3:35 # "But I Do Love You" — 3:20 * US CD Maxi single/US/UK digital download # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Graham Stack Radio Edit) — 3:35 # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Thunderpuss Radio Edit) — 3:36 # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Plasmic Honey Radio Edit) — 3:22 # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Almighty Mix) — 7:49 # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Sharp Club Vocal Edit) — 5:40 # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Thunderpuss Club Mix) — 8:46 # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Plasmic Honey Club Mix Edit) — 6:37 # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Sharp Pistol Dub) — 5:46 * US Promo CD single # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" — 3:35 * Other Versions # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Alias Remix) - 4:58 Personnel Credits for "Can't Fight the Moonlight" adapted from the liner notes of the ''Coyote Ugly'' soundtrack. *Steve MacMillan - engineer, mixing *Tim Pierce - guitar *Jamie Muhoberac - keyboards, bass *Lee Sklar - bass *John Robinson - drums *Curt Bisquera - drums *Alan Pasqua - piano *David Campbell - orchestra arrangement *Sue Ann Carwell - background vocals *LeAnn Rimes - lead vocals, background vocals *Niki Harris - background vocals *Tim Weidner - additional engineering *Greg Hunt - additional engineering *Gary Leach - additional engineering *Austin Deptula - additional engineering *Sara Lind - technical assistant *Robert Orton - technical assistant *Gavin Lurssen - mastering Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Certifications }} See also *Dutch Top 40 number-one hits of 2000 *List of number-one singles from the 2000s (UK) *List of number-one singles of 2000 (Ireland) *List of songs by Diane Warren *List of Swedish number-one hits *List of number-one singles in Australia in 2001 *List of number-one singles from the 2000s (New Zealand) *List of Romanian Top 100 number ones of the 2000s *Ultratop 50 number-one hits of 2001 References External links * Can't Fight the Moonlight Music Video at Official website * Category:2000 singles Category:APRA Award winners Category:LeAnn Rimes songs Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Single Top 100 number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Scotland Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Finland Category:Number-one singles in Romania Category:Songs written by Diane Warren Category:Songs written for films Category:Song recordings produced by Trevor Horn Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Flanders) number-one singles Category:2000 songs Category:2000s ballads Category:Pop ballads